With demands for miniaturization and high performance of portable information terminals or storage devices, high density mounting of semiconductor chips has been performed. As a technique of achieving high density mounting of semiconductor chips, there is a technique of stacking semiconductor chips. In the case of stacking semiconductor chips, thanks to an advantage in that there is no restriction in the number of stacked layers or the size of chips, a technique of electrically connecting semiconductor chips using a through via formed in a semiconductor substrate.